


I Will Protect You

by RiceQueen



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Jurassic World, M/M, Shifters, monarchy AU, zach and owen are gonna get it on i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceQueen/pseuds/RiceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where being an Alpha is the best, Beta is acceptable, and Omega is frowned upon, it can be hard to grow up optimistic. Claire Dearing is Queen of Isla Nublar, one of the last monarchies on the planet. After several assassination attempts on her bloodline, she decides to call for her sister and family to return home. Her nephews arrive alone. Giving them her personal security and best friend, Claire hopes that Owen will preen them into young men worth their beasts. Owen spends a lot of time with the boys and discovers that there is far more to Zach Mitchell than he ever anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Protect You

Alpha. Beta. Omega.

Three parts of a puzzle which make up humanity. Not quite human, and quite beast, they fight the creature inside themselves to build their societies. Never truly one mind, and yet not two. They are shifters. Beings which take one form in the respectful parts of society, and another during war and fury. 

First are the Alphas. Born leaders, the charismatic, muscle of society. They are born to rule, to oversee, and to command. Whether intentional or by personal drive, Alphas most often find themselves as the head of businesses, of states, and even the monarchy. The top 5% of society, they are among the wealthiest of all humans on the planet. They often succumb to their primal natures, and it not a rare sight to see two Alphas fully transformed, fighting with their beast-selves to assert dominance.

Second are the Betas. The middle-class and worker bees of society. They are intelligent, and don’t mind deferring to those that lead. Strong and able to defend themselves, Betas keep society running through their work. Focused solely on their education and professions, they iron out all problems efficiently. It is not uncommon for a Beta to have a family, though their own sexual attraction is minimally felt in comparison to their Alpha and Omega counterparts. In addition, they have only their human form, and their beast is often hushed if heard at all.

Which brings us to the last and final, the Omega. Designed to be the perfect mates and heads of society. In the past hundreds of years many Omegas have found themselves used by their Alphas, not seen as an equal but as a prize. Omegas, while not uncommon, have lost their social status as rightful rulers. While in the past they were revered for their level heads, compassion, and charisma, today these qualities are ignored. An Alpha with an Omega on their arm is thought to be very wealthy and powerful, while the Omega is deemed merely an object. They have no say in any decisions.

One Alpha, however, has made it her duty to change this. Claire Dearing, matriarch and Queen on Isla Nublar, has not forgotten the days long past. Having recently celebrated her four hundredth birthday, she has yet to find a mate, and refuses to take an Omega at her side until equality is returned. The beast which is her other half is strong, a Queen of her own right. She is the most powerful shifter since her mother before her, and it is said that the roar of a Tyrannosaur can be heard when her anger bubbles over. 

Recently, several attempts have been made on her life. Nublar is a large city hidden within the jungles and mountainous regions of the island. The main land has claimed no responsibility, but it has kept her awake more than one night. In her fear, she sends a letter to her sister, begging her and her family to come to Nublar where it is safe. The line of Tyrannosaurs must not be broken. Karen refuses under the watchful eye of her husband, and instead sends her boys to the kingdom in her stead. Two boys who have not yet come into their creatures, so they would have you believe.

Gray Mitchell. Too young to know whether he is Alpha, Beta, or Omega. And Zach Mitchell, the first of the Tyrannosaurs to be a Beta. The first disgrace upon the royal bloodline. He has devoted himself instead to his younger brother, ever watchful and ready to guide when needed.

They will arrive in their new home shortly. The palace guard, and Claire’s personal security, Owen Grady watches the docks. The ship will arrive soon, the Mosasaurus teams ensuring no attacks from below. He and his four delegates, the Raptors, stand overlooking the ocean and wait. Soon their charges will arrive. And then, that’s when the game will get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I've been so busy. I had this idea and I can't get it out of my head. I need shifter dinosaurs. It's gonna be a crazy adventure guys. I haven't forgotten about my other story! And the next chapter is almost complete, I swear. Stick with me! And please let me know what you think about this. Honestly. If it's dumb I won't focus on it as much but... I mean I'm still gonna write it. But feedback! Ideas! Requests! (God someone send me a prompt or a request for Owen/Zach I wanna write a one-shot so bad)
> 
> PS bad title is bad title. Suggestions? Haha


End file.
